I Did It For You
by Mandithegleek
Summary: He never wanted to win the Quell. He only did it for her, the girl with the golden hair who he was in love with for as long as he can remember. He promised her he'd win. 16 year old Haymitch struggles to cope with Maysilee's death. HAXMD Oneshot


AN: Thing is my first Hunger Games fanfic. I was inspired after watching Youtube videos and re-reading Catching Fire. I hope you enjoy let me know what you think! I'm gonna write more Haymitch and Maysilee fics if you like this.

PS: I own nothing if I did Haymitch would think about Maysilee WAY more often!

He stared down at the crystal glass in his right hand and watched as a golden liquid took up the space until it threatened to spill over the brim. His hands shook as he brought the glass to his lips and drained the contents in one swig.

"Just a part of their precious game." The sixteen year old victor muttered as he collapsed in a chair in the living room. "That's it."

Haymitch shut his eyes tightly waiting for inebriation to take over and take him from his thoughts. It had been officially 3, no make that four weeks since he was crowned victor of the 50th Hunger Games. One month since everything a 16 year old boy could love disappeared. His mother, his brother and his girlfriend, gone for good. Then there was Maysilee Donner, the girl he formed an alliance with and the girl who stole his heart.

_"Haymitch, can't we rest? We've been walking for hours no one's following us." The girl with the golden hair whined._

_Haymitch scowled and turned around. "Just a little further Mays and then we can set up for the night."_

_Maysilee hurried behind him until she was next to him. "You know, I wouldn't have saved you in I knew I'd be doing all this walking." She said bitterly as she glared at him._

_For the first time since the reaping a small smile pulled at Haymitch's mouth. "Well then maybe you shouldn't have then. Huh sweetheart?" A smirk hung from his lip._

_Maysilee rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."_

_The boy with the Seam eyes chuckled to himself. "I think here is good enough."_

_"Finally." She huffed as she leaned against a tree._

_Haymitch sunk down next to her. "I don't think we'll have to take turns we're pretty far out."_

_She nodded and tried to avoid his gaze. "Okay."_

_The two District 12 tributes sat in silence for what seemed like hours. The whole time Haymitch couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her sunshine colored hair and staring into the small fire in front of them. He smiled to himself. He had seen her around the District his whole life. He always thought she was special she was sweet unlike her twin sister. Of course he would've never admitted that to her. He was a Seam kid after all. _

_"H-Haymitch?" She asked softly causing him to jolt out of his thoughts._

_"Hmm?" He mumbled._

_There was a pause. "Are you scared?"_

_For the time that night he looked into her face. Her eyes were shining with tears. "Yeah." He sighed. "I'm scared."_

_She sniffled. "I mean I didn't even want to get reaped like some of these people. I just want to go h-home."_

_"It doesn't seem like you have a choice."_

_"Just forget it." She said as irritation dripped from her voice._

_Haymitch looked at her saw the vulnerability in her eyes. "C'mere."_

_Maysilee looked at him as he opened his arms up. She scooted closer and let his arms drape around her. She let out a small cry and he awkwardly stroked her hair. He pulled back a little._

_"Look at me." He whispered gruffly. "Look at me."_

_"What?"_

_He exhaled. "We're going to be okay. You hear me? As long as we stick together we'll be okay. Trust me."_

_Maysilee nodded and sat up straight. She took his rough hand into hers and pressed her lips shyly against his for a moment._

_"I trust you."_

The sixteen year old slammed his glass down as he thought of that night. That one moment was perfect. Despite all the horrific things that were taking place that was the one thing he wished he could relive. He was an idiot he let her walk away at the edge, he should've stopped her.

"I should've gone after you Mays. I could've saved you." He whispered into his hands.

Haymitch's body shuddered as he continued to drink. She should've been the one who was sitting here not him.

_He'd recognize her screams from anywhere. High pitched and shaky. He jumped up, grabbed his knife and followed her voice._

_"Mays?" He cried out. "Maysilee where are you?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. She was lying on the hillside, her hands pressed to her throat. He dropped next to her._

_"H-Haymitch?" She whispered._

_He felt his stomach turn at the sight of the blood coming from her throat. "Oh g-god, Maysilee."_

_Her bright blue eyes were wet and her pink lips were shaking as she held his hands. "Don't g-go."_

_He wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay I'm here."_

_Maysilee sobbed quietly. "I d-don't want to go Haym-mitch. I don't wanna go."_

_Haymitch felt his own eyes tear up. "I know Mays, I'm sorry I'm so sorry."_

_Her breathing slowed, "Not your fault. Just d-don't leave me a-alone."_

_He brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm not."_

_"You h-have to win Haymitch. Do it for m-me."_

_The boy nodded his head. "I promise."_

_She slowly raised her three fingers from her left hand to her lip and pointed them to Haymitch, who repeated the action. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. He didn't move when the cannon fired._

_ "I'm gonna win for you Maysilee I promise."_

The victor sat alone and let tears slip down his face and into his glass. His grief over came him.

"I did it for you."

AN: Well that was the 1st Hunger Games thing I've ever written what do you think? I'm gonna write for Haysilee one shots soon. Please reveiw


End file.
